elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out!
Lights Out! is a quest available in . If the Dragonborn approaches Jaree-Ra in Solitude, he will state that he has a plan to rob an Imperial ship which will soon dock. He asks the Dragonborn to go to the Solitude Lighthouse and put out the fire there so that the ship will wreck on the nearby coast, then go talk to his sister Deeja. Unbeknownst to the Dragonborn, it is a setup that Jaree-Ra planned in order to attempt to kill the player, to avoid having to reward them. Background Jaree-Ra on the Solitude docks has an offer for me. Objectives #Extinguish the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse #Return to Jaree-Ra #Find Deeja at the Wreck of the Icerunner #Speak to Deeja, to get a share of the loot #Defeat Deeja #Find out where Jaree-Ra's bandits took the loot #Travel to Broken Oar Grotto #Defeat Jaree-Ra Walkthrough Extinguish the fire in the Solitude Lighthouse Go upstairs and activate the fire to put it out. The wreck of the Icerunner will then appear on the shore. Return to Jaree-Ra He will be down at the docks, next to the East Empire Company Warehouse. He will say that the work was well done, and that the ship wrecked near the coast just as he wished. The Dragonborn must go to the wreck of the Icerunner and speak to his sister, Deeja, to get a share of the loot. Find and Defeat Deeja She will be located in the hull of the ship. Go down to the bottom level where water is beginning to puddle, moving past the Blackblood Marauders. Despite Jaree-Ra's claim that the sailors would not be harmed, Deeja and the Blackblood Marauders have murdered everyone aboard the ship. The corpses of the sailors and the Imperial soldiers may be looted along the way. Deeja will first thank the Dragonborn for helping with the Solitude Lighthouse but suddenly state that you have earned a quick death, just before attacking. The note on her corpse will reveal where Jaree-Ra can be found. It is optional to kill all the Blackblood Marauders before talking to Deeja, along with taking the loot now from their boat before the marauders leave the Icerunner with it, or later at the end of the quest chain. Taking it straight from the boat may count as stealing. Deeja can be killed without speaking to her and the story will still progress, although there is the risk that the quest will not update ( ). When exiting the Icerunner it is clear that Deeja was indeed telling the truth about the loot already being gone. Only one Blackblood Marauder remains outside and all but one long boat gone. Travel to Broken Oar Grotto and Kill Jaree-Ra Broken Oar Grotto can be found along the coast near the Solitude Lighthouse. Several beached longboats are clustered near the entrance. Blackblood Marauders patrol the grotto. Jaree-Ra will be on or near the large scaffolding in the area's center, guarded by more Marauders and Captain Hargar. Killing Jaree-Ra completes the quest. After the fight, a key can be looted from his corpse that opens the Icerunner's loot chest. Despite Jaree-Ra's promise, there is no reward for this quest. However, there is plenty of loot in Broken Oar Grotto, including a random spellbook and 300–500 pieces. Journal Gallery Deeja.jpg|Deeja Deeja IB.jpg|Deeja on the Icerunner Blackblood marauder.jpg|On the Icerunner jareera grotto.jpg|Jaree-Ra in his hideout grotto forge.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Forge Grottolumber.jpg|Broken Oar Grotto Lumber Block Trivia *If the Dragonborn and Ahtar have spoken previously, Ahtar may also ask for a captain residing in Broken Oar Grotto to be killed. If so, it is possible to complete both quests at the same time. The Dragonborn can go to him afterwards and collect the reward. **The Dragonborn can get a quest with the same objective from a bounty letter by talking to Corpulus Vinius at The Winking Skeever and asking him if there are any jobs available. The Dragonborn then turns in the quest to Falk Firebeard instead. It is not possible to get the quest from both Ahtar and the bounty letter. *The captain's chest is located in the sunken ship near his quarters. It has a Master lock on it, but killing the Captain gets his key to unlock it. *Despite Deeja and Jaree-Ra's evident hostility, they somehow count as "friends" and can therefore be used to charge the Ebony Blade, to increase the power of its enchantment. *If Broken Oar Grotto is selected during "Protecting the Bloodline" quest, the Vampire will likely be found fighting the Blackblood Marauders when the Dragonborn arrives. Bugs * The chest from the Icerunner may not be in the hideout and Jaree-Ra may not have the key on him. ** Reloading a previous save from before reading the Note From Jaree-Ra may fix this, though the chest may be unlocked and therefore not require a key from Jaree-ra. *For some reason Jaree-Ra may be hostile upon meeting him on the docks, and if he is pushed in the sea he will just go with the stream never to return. ** If Jaree-Ra is hostile at the docks, fight him until he is down, but do not kill him. Then leave and return three in-game days later to the docks and he should no longer be hostile. * When the Dragonborn kills Deeja, her body may fall through the bottom of the ship and be inaccessible. The player cannot get to it to search it and thus cannot continue the quest. This may also occur when in Beast Form. **One way to fix this issue is to reload an earlier saved game and try again. ** One way to bypass this is to use the console command tcl. * The quest may not update objectives when completed, but the marker will continue to point in the right direction until the end of the quest and it is possible to complete it even though the objectives do not record completed objectives. * Sometimes the Note from Jaree-Ra will not show where they are hiding. To fix this, put it the inventory and read it again. If this still does not fix it, put it in the inventory and drop it, then read it again. *When entering Broken Oar Grotto, sometimes there will be extremely little light, and spells which create light will not help. This can be fixed by leaving Broken Oar Grotto and then re-entering. * Captain Hargar may have the key instead of Jaree-Ra. *Sometimes after defeating Deeja, it will say Failed: Defeat Deeja leaving the quest unbeatable. To fix this, exit the game and start it again. de:Licht aus! es:¡Apagón! ru:Туши свет! uk:Гаси світло! Category:Skyrim: Solitude Quests Category:Skyrim: Side Quests